(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display apparatus which transfers data using visible light communication and having substantially improved display quality.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display typically includes two substrates and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. A transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer is controlled to display an image. However, the liquid crystal display is a non-emissive type of display device, and therefore requires a separate light source, such as a backlight unit, for example.
The backlight unit generally includes a backlight having light sources, and a driver which drives the backlight to provide the liquid crystal display with light to display the image.